


Don't Say a Word

by AmbroseRivers



Series: The Things You've Said. [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (or is he?), Alternate Universe, Angel! Mark, Angel! Phil, Human! Dan, M/M, implied septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: Things You Didn't Say At All.OR: Phil is an angel who has fallen for his charge.





	Don't Say a Word

**Author's Note:**

> Since /somebody/ pointed out that I "cheated" with this prompt (you know who you are)...this is a considered a "re-do" XD  
> There aren't any warnings this time. I hope y'all enjoy!

Phil doesn’t know why Dan has decided that he is a suitable pillow but he is careful not to budge as he runs his fingers through the silky strands of mussed chocolate hair idly.

Dan’s nose is digging into his stomach uncomfortably and Phil’s shoulder blades are aching because his wings have been pinned against the dark frame of the bed at a painfully awkward angle for a while now but…

He still doesn’t try to gently coax Dan to sprawl on the mattress instead of his lap. He just silently watches the steady rise and fall of the boy’s chest as his own unnecessary breathing stills.

Dan’s on his side, long limbs folded in on each other so he’s as small as he could possibly be, with one hand twisted in the bright green hoodie tied around Phil’s waist and the place where Phil’s heart would be if he were mortal ( _-like him._ His mind whispers traitorously.) pangs violently at the contented hum that slips past Dan’s parted lips.

His spine curves at the unexpected fire searing the empty cavity of his torso.

He bites back a whine because he doesn't want to wake Dan but that concern is quickly abandoned when he hears the nearly inaudible patter of footsteps thudding mutedly along the carpet.

One of his wings catch on the tiny orbs of light strung along the headboard and the wire clatters noisily as Phil flaps them agitatedly, protective even in his vulnerable state. 

His free wing comes to shield them instinctively as he hovers over Dan and Phil is scared—terrified—that he won’t be strong enough to guard Dan _now_ when it _really_ counts.

The short hairs on the nape of his neck raise at the heavy and dark presence and a warning thrums through his veins as he draws in a sharp breath.

-

 

_"What are you going to do?”_

_Phil angled his head down to catch the other’s gaze. The irises darkened and lightened as both angels regarded each other with wary irritation, feathers fluttering behind them._

_“That is…” Phil sighed, letting his wings extend to their full capacity, as he forced his lips to pull back in a polite smile. “None of your concern, Cassiel.”_

_“It is when you are interfering with my influence—”_

_“He doesn’t need your solitude.” The long bodies of his blue-white bottom most feathers spread apart threateningly as he scowled, eyes flashing dangerously. “Or your tears.” He tried to stop the jeer before it passed his lips but he couldn’t… not when Cassiel was messing with Dan, aggravating the already introverted tendencies of his charge and amplifying the darkness that his mind produced. “Why don’t you exert your powers elsewhere? ...Like that green-haired boy you hang around so much, **Mark.** ”_

_The response was instantaneous._

_The downy slate-grey feathers of Cassiel’s wings jerked upwards and Phil watched them draw closer to the other’s body as he straightened his posture, fingers twitching at his side._

_“Mahasiah, it would serve you well to keep your nose out of others’ affairs.” Cassiel hissed through his clenched teeth and Phil relished the small victory before a bolt of pain raced down the notches of his spine._

_He retracted his wings in a flash, dropping to kneel on his right knee with a heaving chest and wide eyes._

_Cassiel looked at him once more and maybe Phil’s eyes were playing tricks on him but… Mark’s gaze seemed less ethereal and more like those dwelling down below, somehow brighter and duller at the same time. “I hope you make the right choice, Phil.”_

_The false moniker he had chosen for himself lacked any poison or deceit as it fell from his superior’s lips and melancholy shimmered bright in Mark’s pointed stare before it vanished completely. “I hope you are happy with what you have.”_

_Phil clenched his jaw, biting his tongue hard enough that he could taste the sweetness of his blood skittering across his taste buds._

_-_

_  
_ “Have you decided?”

Phil flinches in surprise at the familiar timbre of the voice and the sinister weight pressing him down seems to lift with those three words.

He sways, mind muddled and spinning with confusion, but he grits his teeth stubbornly as he steels himself once more.

_Why didn’t I sense his presence?_

“Cassiel?” His wing drifts upwards until he can peek out from underneath it cautiously.

He's not taking any chances.

Cassiel’s mouth is pressed into a firm line. “Have you made your choice?” He repeats his inquiry calmly and something’s off but Phil couldn’t pinpoint _what_ as his pupils dance across the other’s stiff form.

Dan is warm and cozy under him, radiating unspoken trust in a tangible aura. 

_I have to protect him. I won't let **anyone** hurt him._

Phil lowers himself even more, baring his teeth like a snarling lion, as golden lightning crackles in brilliant crescents along his wings and hair but Cassiel is focused on the single ink-black blemish hidden amongst the brightness of his primary and secondary coverts.

“I think…I have an offer you might like but,” Cassiel laughs.

He reaches into the pocket of his slacks to produce a handful of feathers that match the odd one Phil has been desperately hiding for months now. “You have to be sure. It might take a while but you will lose your color—”

“Cassiel—”

“Mark.”

“Mark,” Phil corrects with a wry twist of his lips, sitting up slowly. He gives his rigid body a tentative shake ( _Don’t wake up, Dan. Stay asleep- everything’s fine.)_  to expel the stiffness in his muscles. His hand comes to rest in the space between Dan's scapulas comfortingly as Dan snores softly, wiggling to get into a comfortable position once again. "Can you help me with these lights? I don't think I'll be able to move any time soon.” 

Mark smiles, the enamel of his teeth shining in the moonlight streaming through the open window. "Sure."

"We can chat but you _will not_ be here when he gets up. I don't need you freaking him out."

Phil doesn’t say anything more as Mark slowly approaches him and Dan with a quiet chuckle, palms up in a playful but also nonthreatening gesture.

He doesn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my Tumblr: loveinthebones.


End file.
